


Everything Flows

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [128]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Cocktail Friday, Gen, Introspection, Kayaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Sally didn't want a vacation, but that doesn't mean she's going to let the opportunity go to waste.
Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [128]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/864484
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: GW Cockatil Fridays





	Everything Flows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Original_Kakabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Kakabel/gifts).



> Written for the July 24th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/623987548985966592/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-july. Also, I want to give a shout-out to Original_Kakabel, because whoever they are, they recently went through a ton of my fics and left kudos, so I just want to say thanks! That was awesome of you.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing and am making no money off of this fic.

########

**Everything Flows** by luvsanime02

########

Technically, Sally had protested this vacation. When told to stay out of the office for at least a week or don’t come back at all, she’d seriously considered the second option.

If it had been her idea in the first place, then that would have been fine, of course. But Sally’s always been a contrary person and makes decisions out of spite more often than not.

Here, though, out in the wilderness, with nothing but peace and quiet and a million annoying insects, but that’s okay because she has bug spray? She can admit, if only to herself, that this isn’t so bad.

She’s out on the lake now. Sally doesn’t know why she decided to rent a kayak - she hasn’t been kayaking since she was a little kid - but it turned out to be a good decision. She hasn’t capsized the thing yet, anyway, and it’s nice here, out on the water.

The air’s not so hot, and the bugs are staying closer to shore, and Sally takes the time to just appreciate it. Being here. Everything.

Her phone’s in her tent. She hasn’t turned it on today. She doesn’t even know where her charger is. It’s a wonderful feeling. Sure, after a few more days, Sally will want to go back. She’ll be bored and worried and climbing the metaphorical walls. Until then, though? This is just what she needed.

There’s some rustling along the far shore, and Sally watches a deer come out, look at her, and then ignore her existence entirely and start drinking from the lake, and okay, now Sally wishes that she had her phone so that she could take a picture.

Oh well, it can be an experience just for her. A calm moment that she’ll try not to forget when her life becomes more hectic again.

Sally opens the bottle of beer that she bought at the same store that she rented the kayak from and salutes the deer before taking a sip. It’s not a brand that she’s ever had before - some summery lemon-flavored brew that’s refreshing, at least.

Truthfully, Sally’s not sure why she decided to go camping. The only condition had been that she stayed out of the office. Sally could have stayed at home in bed all week and gone to work on Monday with no one the wiser. But, well, if she has to take a vacation, why not do it right? Staying home in bed is for when she’s sick with some flu strain, not for when she’s fine and has a whole week unexpectedly free.

Still, she could have booked a hotel somewhere. Gone wine-tasting. Gone sky-diving. There are plenty of other options for a vacation. Instead, Sally found herself driving up into the mountains and buying camping gear. Renting a kayak. Getting some fire-starting materials.

She doesn’t regret the decision at all. It reminds her of summers during her childhood. The few that were good, before her parents started fighting all of the time and no one but her seemed to want to go anywhere or do anything together anymore.

The deer lifts its head and looks Sally’s way again, its tail swishing at the bugs along its hind quarters. Sally waves, and the deer swishes an ear and then slowly walks away. Sally loves how nature is so unafraid of humans sometimes, no matter how many times people destroy the natural world around them.

Sally sternly shakes her head. That’s enough deep thinking for one day. She listens to the insects humming, and the wildlife moving through the woods just beyond her vision, and just lets the kayak drift where it wants to for a while.

She’ll pick up the oar and paddle back to her campsite later, but for right now? Sally’s enjoying going with the flow. Something that she should do more often, perhaps.


End file.
